Warden's Nightmare
by Sly Silver
Summary: Hawke is used to restless nights for Anders, but sometimes, the mage's nightmares get far worse. Hawke does his best to comfort his lover. M!Hawke/Anders, obviously M/M, Explicit content.


A/N: So apparently the way to get me to WRITE fanfiction is to have my internet quit on me while looking at gifs of gay porn on tumblr. And I'm in bed so I don't want to move to disturb the animals or my boyfriend who are all asleep while I'm awake. At any rate, I was playing through DA:O again and was reminded wardens have nightmares. So, I decided to write about Hawke comforting Anders after one such occasion.

* * *

Warden's Nightmare

Anders tossed and turned in his sleep, that was normal. Hawke never paid much attention to it. But some nights it was far worse. He'd be thrashing back and forth across the bed, muttering in his sleep. These were the times Hawke knew Anders was really not okay.

As they lay down to go to bed, there was nothing abnormal about any part of the evening. It had been quiet for them, Anders reading by the firelight, while Hawke sat beside him stealing kisses and reading letters he'd received.

"Anders, perhaps it's time to rest?" Hawke said with a yawn. He looked to his lover, who was still nose deep in a book.

"Just one more page Hawke," he replied.

"You said that an hour ago." Anders looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. It's a good book."

"I hope it's a really good book, because I'm far too tired to do anything else tonight but lie down and sleep," Hawke said with a mocking tone in his voice. The blond mage gave a low growl.

"Come on then, sleep. It's good for you, I promise." Hawke undressed himself, and then turned his attention to Anders, removing his robes and gently kissing along the mage's jawline.

"Hawke…" he whined.

"Come on now, time to sleep." Hawke lay in their bed, pulling back the covers for Anders to join. Somewhat reluctantly, Anders joined. He settled himself into Hawke's arms and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hawke felt movement beside him. And his chest was cold. He slowly started to awaken at the realization that Anders wasn't in his arms.

"Anders?" He asked quietly. No response. Slowly, he rolled onto his side, reaching out with his opposite arm trying to find his lover. His hand met flesh, coated in sweat, and very warm, still shaking. Hawke moved gently toward the mage, placing his hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Anders?" he questioned again. Still no response. Anders was muttering something under his breath, but Hawke couldn't tell what it was. He gently shook his lover and whispered his name again.

"Anders, wake up my love." He rolled Anders onto his back to find he was still shaking and was way too hot. Hawke pulled him into his arms, and cast the blankets aside.

"It's okay, I'm here, and nothing will harm you as long as I am here." Anders shaking slowed, and he started to move in a less unintentional manner. Hawke brushed Anders' hair out of his face and caressed his cheek.

"I'm right here Anders, talk to me," Hawke said in a soft, even tone. Anders eyes slowly opened, meeting Hawke's.

"I… I'm sorry."

"Shhhh. It's a nightmare. Not much you can do to control that now, my love." The blond slowly sat up and leaned against the pillows next to Hawke.

"Not a normal nightmare though."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anders sighed.

"It's another one of the many gifts the Grey Wardens gave me." Hawke nodded, and took Anders' hand in his.

"Well you're safe with me. I'll protect you," He said pulling Anders into his lap. Hawke wrapped his arms around the mage's waist, and gently kissed his neck. Anders leaned back into his lover's embrace, accepting that he was safe.

"I don't know how I'd go on without you Hawke."

"Luckily you won't have to," he replied with a squeeze to Anders' waist.

"Don't make promises you can't keep…"

"Anders, I can keep that promise. Whatever happens to me, whatever happens to you, I'll make sure we're always together."

"What if you stop loving me?" Anders asked with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Anders… I could never stop loving you. Hell, you're all I have left. My father died, my brother and sister, my mother, even my home was taken from me. So I will do everything I can to make sure you're not taken from me. I'd rather die than lose you."

"What if… what if I did something…. Something unforgiveable?"

"Anders, I love you. Unconditionally. I love you even when Justice takes over. Even if you lose yourself, I know your heart." Tears slid down Anders cheeks. Hawke gently brushed them away.

"No need for that, have you never had someone's love before?"

"I don't really remember my parents… so no, not really. Not love. Lust yes, comfort in someone else's arms. But it was always for a short time." Hawke kissed him, tenderly, sweetly.

"Well this is not for a short time, and yes, there's lust and comfort… but this is love Anders. It doesn't go away just because you hurt me. And it didn't appear overnight. I made it for a long time without you, but knowing what it's like to be with you, I don't want to live without you again. So to whatever end, I will be yours. I don't care if that means we run forever, I will stay with you. And if you decide you're making your last stand, expect me to be there beside you." Anders laid his head against Hawke's chest.

"You have no idea what that means to me…"

"I do. I know exactly how much it means. That's why I'm telling you. I'm here. No matter what happens." Anders fingers trailed from Hawke's stomach to his collar.

"And all of this…?" Hawke smiled.

"Yours. Always yours."

"You know, you sent me to bed without desert, and that wasn't very nice of you," he commented. Hawke laughed.

"So I did. Well, you want something? Take it." The mage's deft fingers found Hawke's pants quickly. He untied the laces holding them to Hawke's waist and gently pulled them down, revealing his lover's cock. Anders straddled Hawke's hips, holding the darker haired man's face as he leaned in closer. Hawke closed the gap, and sucked on Anders' lower lip.

"Hawke…"

"Yes my love?" Hawke replied, his lips still almost touching Anders.

"Why did you choose me?" Hawke tilted Anders chin up, so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Because when I look in your eyes, I can feel the world crumble at my feet. It doesn't matter what else is around, if I have you, _I can destroy anything that stands in our way._" Hawke didn't let Anders speak again, as he pressed his lips against the blond mage's with force. Anders didn't care in the least bit. A shiver went up his spine as Hawke's hand slid into his pants. Hawke rubbed and kneaded the skin above Anders' cock, teasing him. Moans escaped Anders lips as his lover's fingers grazed his steadily growing erection.

"Hawke please…" He moaned. Hawke slid down Anders' pants, and squeezed his ass.

"Please what?" Hawke whispered against his lover's neck.

"Take me…"

"Not yet," he replied as he gently rubbed at Anders' hole. His back arched and he wrapped his arms around Hawke's neck, one hand pulling on dark hair. Anders wasn't taking 'not yet' as an answer. He pushed Hawke into the mattress, yanking his pants off and pulling Hawke's down to expose all of his hardened cock.

"Aggressive tonight hmm?" Hawke didn't mind, he got even more turned on when Anders took control. Expecting to be pounded into the mattress, Hawke took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. Instead, he felt a liquid being poured over his dick, and looked down right as Anders started to slide over him. Hawke contained himself enough to not cum before he'd even started, but he wasn't expecting what he got at all.

"Oh Maker…" he sighed. Anders slid further down, until Hawke was buried in his ass. Hawke gently placed his hands on his lover's hips, prepared to take some of the pressure off of Anders' knees. Once again, Hawke was denied, as Anders started riding him like he'd never ridden Hawke before, his hands planted firmly on Hawke's chest.

"Anders…" he moaned as his hands fell to the blond's thighs. One of Hawke's hands slid around his waist and up his back, nails gently scratching at the soft flesh.

"Hawke I can't… I…" Hawke took this moment of weakness to flip Anders backwards, so he was on top and in control again.

"Shhh just lay back and enjoy it," he whispered against his lover's lips. Hawke thrust into him, getting something between a moan and a scream from his blond mage. He moved a little faster, holding Anders down. As he started to get weaker and closer to the edge, he laid on Anders, only allowing some of his weight to be on the man below him. When he knew Anders was okay with this position, Hawke started to move his hips again, his face buried in Anders' neck. He kissed the tender skin, listening to the wonderful noises Anders was making.

"Hawke... Hawke… I can't last much longer…"

"It's okay to let go," Hawke replied in a low tone. He was almost done too. Anders reached his climax first, white and sticky cum trickling out onto his stomach and Hawke's chest. Hawke wasn't far behind, and slowed to a stop, clutching Anders against him. He kissed his blond lover tenderly as he pulled out. Both men lay back on the bed, Anders clinging to his lover's waist, head on his chest.

"I love you Hawke," he said quietly. Hawke slid his hand into Anders' hair, the other on his waist.

"I love you too Anders." Hawke ran his fingers though blond hair, and pulled the blanket back around himself and his lover. He rested his forehead against Anders', and looked out the window to see the sun starting to rise.

"A beautiful morning," Anders said.

"Not near as beautiful as you." Hawke kissed Anders again, holding him tight.

"You're too good to me Hawke."

"I'd be a terrible lover if I wasn't," the darker haired man replied.

"You are certainly not a terrible lover." Hawke laughed.

"Not what I was meaning… but I appreciate the compliment. You're pretty amazing yourself."

Hawke knew that Anders wasn't a perfect man, nor did he expect him to be as such. He himself wasn't perfect either. But at least together they make it through.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! :D Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
